


The Argument

by ibelongtonegan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Coercion, Dirty Talk, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelongtonegan/pseuds/ibelongtonegan
Summary: You are one of Negan’s wives and have a heated argument with him leading to hot, rough make-up sex…





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so this all started out with a scene from Extant, where JDM’s character, JD Richter is trying to stop his daughter from leaving the house by slamming his hand on the door above her head… This scene got me thinking and it turned into this naughty little Negan imagine…

“That’s enough, Negan! I’m done with you!” 

You were yelling at the top of your lungs at your husband, not being able to control your anger anymore. You were tired of him and his games. It had been three months since you agreed to become his wife but your marriage was anything but perfect. He barely had time for you, and even when you were together, you most certainly didn’t act like a normal couple. Not that your marriage could be labelled as normal, far from it. 

Your husband was Negan, the leader of the Sanctuary, a factory complex that provided shelter for a few hundred of survivors of the apocalypse, who in return for safety, worked for him. Negan did not rule these people only: he made several communities of survivors in the area provide for him, through weekly offerings of food, guns, supplies, or whatever they could scavenge or produce in exchange for protection. But Negan was busy with other things too: he had five other wives beside you. 

Initially you found the idea of becoming one of his wives crazy. Join his harem and share him with other women? You didn’t want to hear any of it. But Negan was a very persuasive man. If he wanted something, he didn’t stop until he got it. And he wanted you, badly. He did everything in his power to make you succumb to him and ultimately you couldn’t resist his charms anymore and agreed to marry him. Not that you actually had a proper wedding ceremony let alone a honeymoon. Such luxuries were not possible in the apocalypse. You exchanged vows in private and from the moment you said yes to him, your were his wife. His sixth. Thinking back on it now three months later, you had regretted your decision. 

You were far from being happy in this marriage. You loved Negan, with all your heart and hoped that he loved you too, in his own way at least. But even if he loved you, he had five other wives and you couldn’t help but feel jealous of them. Negan tried to spend equal amount of nights with all of you, with Saturday usually being “your night” every week. But Negan didn’t follow anybody’s rules, but his own. He started to deviate from the schedule recently by picking another wife on Saturdays instead of you, and there was nothing that you could do about it. You tried to seduce, beg and fight him, but all your efforts were in vain, he couldn’t be persuaded in any way. 

Despite the absurdity of the situation, you had a fairly good relationship with the other wives. You were all competing for the affections of Negan, but still got along relatively well with each other, well, at least most of the time. You were especially close with Lissa, Negan’s fifth wife for she took you under her wing when you married Negan and helped you settle in at your new home. She was the only person you trusted with your secrets and the only person who knew about your frustration with your husband. 

It was Saturday evening and you were all resting in the lounge area of the wives’ quarters, waiting for Simon, Negan’s right-hand man to arrive and announce Negan’s pick for the night. Sherry and Frankie were chatting amicably, Amber was reading a gossip magazine with a lollipop between her lips, Tanya was sipping on a cup of tea and Lissa was busy painting her nails a deep shade of ruby red. You were reading your favourite novel but could hardly pay attention to the story with your thoughts wandering around Negan. Biting your lip nervously you looked up to the silver clock on the wall, for the hundredth time in the last hour. Simon could be here any minute. You were wearing your favourite white shirt, navy miniskirt and that gorgeous pair of navy stilettos Negan gave you for your birthday. You put on some dark eye-shadow and a beautiful nude shade of lip gloss to complement your look. You looked good. Hell, not only good, but thoroughly fuckable and you most definitely were down to fuck, finally. 

You held your breath when Simon appeared at the door, making your heartbeat quicken. Negan had spent the last two Saturdays with Amber and you missed him. You missed his touch on your skin, his lips teasing your body and the way he felt inside you. But Simon did not stop at your chair but walked over to Amber lounging on the couch and told her to get ready and meet Negan in his room in half an hour. 

“What the hell, Simon? It’s Saturday!” you jumped up from your seat abruptly. The other wives stopped what they were doing and were staring at you in shock. They have never seen you act like this before. 

“Easy, Y/N. I’m only following Negan’s orders. If you have a problem with that, you should talk to him about it,” Simon replied nonchalantly and left the room.

Keeping her eyes on the magazine Amber started twisting a strand of her blonde hair around one finger. The artificial fruity scent of her lollipop invaded your nose. 

“Looks like somebody is jealous,” she muttered under her breath. 

While beating the shit out of Amber in retaliation was a seriously tempting idea, you dismissed it quickly and decided to do just as Simon suggested: go and talk to Negan. 

You threw your book down on the table and stormed out of the lounge heading straight to Negan’s room that was located at the other end of the corridor. 

“Y/N, wait! You cannot just go to him now!” Lissa called after you, but you barely heard her due to the cloud of anger enveloping you. 

Your furious steps echoed in the hallway, the heels of your stilettos clicking against the concrete floor. On the way there, you were trying to think of what to say to Negan. You knew that you have argued with him about this, in fact several times before, but nothing you said would make him change his mind. He always dismissed your complaints and said: “You don’t get to decide when I spend time with you, dear wife, I do.”

You were quickly pulled out of your thoughts when you arrived at Negan’s black door. Without bothering to knock, you pushed down the doorknob and stepped into his room only to find him sitting on the couch, talking to Simon who was standing next to the coffee table. Negan was visibly not pleased to see you dare to enter without knocking and him inviting you in first, but you didn’t care. Your blood was boiling with rage and good manners or Negan’s preferences about wife visitation were the last things on your mind right now. You went straight to the couch opposite Negan and sat down with your arms crossed in front of your chest, eyeing him intensely.

“Well pardon me, dear wife, excuse the shit out of my goddamn French, but what the fuckity fuck is going on?” Negan asked irritated, drumming his fingers on his left knee.

“I need to talk you. Now,” you said harshly. 

“We are in the middle of a strategy meeting right now, darling. You and I will talk tomorrow evening after the run.”

“No, we need to talk now,” you insisted standing your ground.

“I think I better go and check the ammo inventory before tomorrow’s run,” Simon excused himself hesitantly, waiting for Negan’s approval. He knew all too well what was coming and didn’t want to get caught up in the middle of it. Negan kept his eyes on you for a moment before giving Simon a curt nod, effectively dismissing him. Simon went to the door and closed it silently behind him.

“What the fuck, Negan? Seriously? You are picking Amber for tonight? Again? Saturdays are supposed to be mine!” you blurted out, not being able to hold back any longer. You were too furious to sugar-coat your words.

Negan gave you a knowing smirk. It looked as if he had expected the exact same reaction from you. He leaned forward on the couch, his black leather jacket making a squeaking sound as he ran his gloved hand through his beard.

“Oh, of course. Here we are again, sweetheart. You still not being able to come to terms with your place in my harem,” he said smiling. 

“I’m tired of this, Negan. I’m not your toy to be tossed aside when you get bored of me!” you spat at him and slammed your fist on the coffee table. Your whole body was shaking with fury.

Negan suddenly pulled out and grabbed your arm on the table. The buttery soft leather of his glove tightened around your wrist with an iron grip.

“Don’t you dare to do that ever again!” he snarled at you, his voice dangerously low.

“Or what? What are you going to do about it?” you challenged him boldly. You were adamant not to let him intimidate you.

“If I didn’t know you, doll, I would think that you are picking a fight on purpose, to piss me off. Looks like I need to remind you again that I own you, baby girl and can, indeed, do as I please with you.” he growled at you. You tried to free your wrist from his grip but he was holding it tightly. “If I want to spend Saturday or any fucking night of the week with you, I will and if I don’t, then I’m going to spend it with whichever of my wives I fucking want to. Either way, you don’t come to me, I come to you, if and when I like it,” he replied now himself boiling with rage. “And I suggest you watch your mouth, sweetheart, for I will certainly not tolerate that tone any fucking day of the week from you!” 

A dangerous flame was burning in his eyes now that should have warned you to back off, but you were past the point of no return. His words have only fuelled your anger.

“Oh, forgive me, my beloved husband, for my ignorance and thank you for enlightening me on my place and rights as your wife,” you replied giving him a forced smile. “Now that I know what I can and cannot do, I know exactly what I’m going to do. If you don’t want to have me anymore, then I’m leaving. That’s enough, Negan! I’m done with you!” you yelled at him and tore your arm from his grasp. Jumping up from the couch you headed straight for the door. Once you have reached it you pulled it ajar but all of a sudden it slammed shut again before you with a loud bang.

You looked up to see Negan’s hand planted on the door next to your head. You were surprised at how quickly he reached the door but you had no time to contemplate this as he grabbed you by the throat and pushed you roughly up against the door, slamming his body against yours. 

“Let me go, Negan, I’m leaving you!” you hissed at him trying to get away from his grasp but he held you firmly in place, his leather glove feeling cool against your skin.

“No, you’re fucking not!” he roared and before you knew it, his lips crashed against yours, claiming them in a passionate kiss. You tried to protest but he pushed his tongue inside your mouth. 

You clenched your fists into balls and tried to push him away, but you didn’t stand a chance against him. He was taller and stronger, more than a match for you. He tightened his grip on your throat threateningly.

“Negan…no!” you protested as your breath hitched. You were still mad and didn’t want to give in to him, but couldn’t ignore the heat pooling in your belly. The way he took charge in bed has always been a turn-on for you and despite your mind protesting against it, your body started to respond to his touch eagerly.

“Oh, yes, sweetheart. You want this as much as I do. And you want it just like this, I know, so stop fighting me,” he grunted. You felt a new wave of heat course through your body at his words.

“No…I don’t want you…ever again!” you barked at him defiantly.

His lips curled up into a wicked grin.

“Oh, honey. I know exactly what you want. You want me to fuck you, right here, up against this fucking door, like there’s no tomorrow and you shall fucking have it.”

His lips came crashing down on yours again, eliciting a soft moan from you. You wanted to protest, but couldn’t anymore. Your primal instinct took over making you give in to him and meet his lips with equal intensity. To hell with logic, Negan was right. You wanted him and you wanted him to make good on his promise, just like he said. You slid your hands up his chest and wrapped them around the back of his neck.

He broke the kiss and released his grip on your throat for a moment to shrug off his leather jacket and then tossed it on his bed. He was wearing one of his favourite white t-shirts that showcased his toned arms and chest. He started licking his way down to your collarbone, peppering your neck with kisses and soft bites, his stubble lightly grazing your skin. A whimper escaped your lips and you brought your hands up to run your fingers through his hair, tugging hard as he continued to pleasure you. His musky scent invaded your senses, mixed with a hint of leather, after-shave and mint, creating an irresistible combination. 

Your anger has completely dissipated and was replaced with something else: hot, liquid desire that was coursing through your veins, taking over your mind completely. The heat of the argument turned both of you on, heightening your passion and lust for each other. You didn’t care about what was said before, the only thing that mattered now was tasting, touching and feeling as much of each other as possible and letting out the pent-up energy that accumulated in both of your bodies. 

Negan moved his hands further down and reaching your shirt, ripped it open, making the buttons fly off and scatter on the floor. A low growl escaped his lips at the sight of your bare breasts. 

“No bra? Naughty girl…,” he whispered in a raspy voice.

He grabbed your breasts greedily, enjoying the touch of your hot skin. He moved his lips to your hard nipples, licking and sucking them gently. He moved his hand down to your stomach and started drawing tiny circles with his thumb around your belly button, sending a jolt up your spine. 

“Fuck, Negan!” you mewled helplessly, your mind engulfed in a haze of pleasure.

“Soon enough, baby,” he smirked relishing in the power he had over you.

Reaching the hem of your skirt, he lifted the garment and before you knew it, his left hand was cupping your sex, while his gloved hand was still around your throat, holding you in place.

“Fucking hell, darling, you are soaking wet already!” he exclaimed feeling your wetness through your panties, rubbing the soft cotton against your pussy. 

“Oh, God…don’t stop!“ you pleaded and opened your legs further to give him more access. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I don’t intend to,” he replied with mischief in his eyes. His lips continued their assault on your neck, now biting at your skin more firmly, leaving purple marks along the way. 

“Oh, God! Negan, please!” you begged him panting hard.

“Please what, doll?” he asked huskily. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific, baby,” he teased mercilessly.

“I…oh, fuck...I want your…I want your fingers inside me!” you managed to say in a shaky voice.

"Really? Is this what you want, doll?” he inquired matter-of-factly. 

“Yesss…please!” you hissed through gritted teeth, overwhelmed by the sensual pleasures he was giving you. 

You tried to buck your hips against his fingers for more friction but he tightened his grip on your throat in warning and pushed his hips against yours to keep you in place. He pressed his erection into your core, making you gasp out loudly. You felt like you could come solely from the feeling of his bulge rubbing against you.

“Oh, no, doll, that’s not the way it works. You’ve been a very bad girl and for that I’m going to teach you a lesson. I will fuck you so hard that you will remember the feeling of my dick inside you for the rest of the week as a reminder that you are my wife, now and forever.”

With his free hand he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his hard cock. He pumped it a couple of times spreading the pre-cum over the smooth tip. With a single movement he ripped your panties from your body and tossed them aside. He picked up your legs and wrapped them around his hip as you kicked off your stilettos and let them drop on the floor. 

Without hesitation he slammed into you, making you wince. While you were wet for him, he did not give you time to adjust to his size and started thrusting in and out of you in a brutal rhythm. The slight discomfort was soon replaced by sheer pleasure, making you arch your back against the door. You have missed the feeling of Negan filling you up completely and was already close to your climax.

“Who do you belong to?” Negan asked between thrusts, panting hard, snapping you out of your blissful haze. His pubic hair was grazing your clit, the friction driving you insane with need.

“To…ohhh...you…,” you stuttered between moans.

“Louder! Who do you belong to?” he urged tightening his hold on your throat, speeding up his thrusts at the same time. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on his forehead and temples. His moves became almost animalistic, the urge overtaking him. The sound of skin slapping against skin rhythmically filled the room.

“You! I belong to you, Negan!” you cried out feeling a little light headed from the lack of oxygen and starting to tighten around his cock. 

“Good girl,” he praised, finally satisfied with your reply. His thrusts became faster and sloppier, signalling that he was getting closer to his peak. 

“Now come for me, baby!” he commanded and his words finally pushed you over the edge making you scream out loud as pleasure washed over your entire body, making your arms tighten around his shoulders and your toes to curl up. It was the most intense feeling that cleared every thought from your mind. Negan pushed into you a few more times and came hard, cursing loudly and shooting his hot cum inside you. 

Your legs felt like jelly and you couldn’t hold them around Negan’s hips anymore. You tried to steady yourself by holding onto his neck but you were so weak that your body started to slide down along the door. Negan released his grip from your throat allowing oxygen to fill your lungs, heightening the sensation of your post-orgasmic bliss. He grabbed your hips and knelt down on the floor, with his dick still inside you, so that you were straddling his lap. You were both panting hard, still coming down from your highs, your hair and clothes messy and your bodies covered in sweat. 

“Looks like we should be arguing more often,” you murmured against Negan’s neck. 

“We most certainly should,” he replied with a chuckle and started kissing your neck lazily. “I missed her so much.“. 

“Missed her? Who?” you mumbled sleepily against him. 

“Well, your hot, wet pussy of course,” he laughed out wickedly. 

“Asshole!” you exclaimed and punched him in the chest lightly, his crude remark earning a smile to appear on your lips. “I think she missed you too,” you whispered in his ear, giggling. His skin smelled of sex, sweat and a hint of soap and you snuggled closer to him to feel more of it. 

“And what about Amber? Weren’t you supposed to spend tonight with her?” you asked hesitantly, remembering the reason for your argument earlier. You started drawing lazy circles on his chest absentmindedly. His skin felt hot and moist to your touch and his t-shirt stuck to his body.

“No, I was to spend tonight with you all along,” Negan replied simply.

You looked up at your husband in disbelief.

“But, Simon…he said that you…” 

“Simon said exactly what I told him to say,” he countered looking at you intently, a mischievous smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“I…I…I don’t understand…why did you tell him to…?” you started shaking your head when the realization hit you. “No…no, Negan, you didn’t! You did this all on purpose? To make me mad and start a fight?”

“Sure I did, darling. I remembered the make-up sex after our last argument and just couldn’t help it…I had to have more of that. And so did you, I believe,” he added and continued to plant feathery kisses along your throat. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you replied curtly pushing him away, crossing your arms in front of your chest and pursing your lips at him. You felt anger bubble up in your chest again at his confession. 

“Oh, doll, you want to start another fight? I’m up up for it, as long as we make up with some freaky-deaky fun afterwards,” he beamed at you, bringing his gloved hand around your neck again and grasping it gently. It wasn’t painful but it was enough to remind you of how he restricted your air supply while he was fucking you earlier. You obeyed instinctively and dropped your arms from your chest. He smiled triumphantly and continued kissing and sucking your neck. 

“So…uhm…Amber, did she know about this?” you asserted.

“She was in on the whole thing right from the beginning. In fact, she was worried as fuck about how you would react to me choosing her on the previous two Saturdays already,” Negan added licking your collarbone, his stubble grazing your skin tantalizingly slowly.

“Wow…you planned this all out, didn’t you?” you looked at him in awe. And you thought he was neglecting you in favour of his other wives. You were thankful now that you didn’t give in to the temptation of beating Amber up earlier.

“It was worth it, wasn’t it?” he replied with an evil grin on his face.

“So…what’s going to happen now?” you inquired cautiously as Negan’s tongue left goosebumps in its wake on your still sensitive skin.

“You mean, after round two?” he asked licking his lips.

You sighed out loud and slapped his arm playfully.

“Negan, you are still inside me!”

“Oh, trust me, baby, I fucking noticed,” he replied huskily and moved his hands to your ass pulling your body closer in his lap. You could feel his cock harden inside you again. “What can I say? I’m an insatiable motherfucker.”

“Now that is something I can attest to. Especially the ‘motherfucker’ part,” you snorted rolling your eyes at him. 

Negan gave you a dark look, narrowing his eyes at you, making you blush and shift uncomfortably in his lap. You knew how little tolerance he had for any of his wives acting insubordinately towards him and how he enjoyed doling out punishment for such behaviour. Not that you minded being punished by him if it meant a sweet torture like the one you have just had to “endure”... The idea of testing the limits of his patience seemed temptingly alluring...but you were still sore from earlier and needed some time to recover. Negan never failed to keep his promises and you were certain that you would indeed remember the feeling of him inside you for the rest of the week. Another time then, perhaps. 

You gulped hard and looked away to escape his piercing gaze. “I mean..from now on. What is going to happen on Saturdays?” you pushed further.

“Saturdays are yours and yours only,” Negan murmured against your lips, nuzzling your nose with his. 

You smiled at him happily, content with his reply. You leaned into him and kissed him deeply.

“I love you, dear husband,” you whispered to him between kisses.

“And I love you, dear wife,” Negan replied claiming your lips again.


End file.
